I Was Too Busy Sleeping
by Unmasked Tomatoes
Summary: It's Greece's birthday, and Japan decides to give him his gift while he's sleeping. He doesn't think the Greek will notice... T for sexual themes. GiriPan. Happy Birthday Greece!


**A/N: I would like to apologize for the shortness! I started this and didn't have enough time to finish it so... Yeah. I'm feeling really lazy too... Anyways, happy birthday Greece~!**

**xXx**

It was Greece's birthday. Again. He never liked it when his birthday came around, though. Yeah, he'd get some small little gifts that have to do with cats when they held the meeting that day, but it never really meant anything to him. He never spoke to anyone there except for Spain, Japan, and (reluctantly) Turkey. Why give him a gift if they don't even say a word to him (except for "happy birthday")?

Besides that, Turkey would tease him for being old, and Japan said he had a big surprise for him but backed out of it. Both of those irritated him. He did like when Japan spent the day with him, though. It was lots of fun, and Japan's birthday was about a week after his so he could go and visit him. Fun fun fun~

But since the meeting was delayed when Prussia announced that he had sex the other night ("Canada was blushing like a little tomato!" Spain had said), it drug on for way too long.

Way.

Too.

Damn.

Long.

It didn't help that Germany couldn't settle down Romano, even with the help of Italy, and France was applauding like the proud father he his, America patting his brother on the back. A whole bunch of ruckus went on and on, and it was quite hard to take a nap through all of this. He looked over at Japan from across the room. Who was being tipped over by China, who was being groped by South Korea. He only scooted over his chair and watched everone else fight and talk (quite loudly, on Poland's case) with a dissatisfied look on his face. When he met Greece's gaze, though, his expression softened and he smiled a bit with a blush on his face. Greece smiled back and stood up, grabbing his papers and nodding his head towards the door. Japan's face then grew shocked, a bit worried, but complied and picked up his papers as well, meeting Greece outside of the meeting door.

"It is much quiet out here," he said with a sigh, smiling at Greece again.

"Yeah. How long do you think it'll take them to notice?" Greece replied, smirking and petting a kitten that had managed to creep into his shirt before the meeting.

"Hm? Werr, I have aready given my presentation, so maybe they wourd not notice?" Japan asked, tilting his head to the side. Greece found it quite cute.

"Yeah, probably not," he answered, moving his gaze outside of the window. "Should we leave?"

"Girisu-San!"

"What?"

"We shourd not reave, that is disrespectfur!" Japan's eyes narrowed, his face became calm again and looked away, sighing.

"Well, let's just stand out here then."

"...Hai," the Japanese personification answered, leaning into the wall behind him. He then bowed and spoke again, "Gomenasai, Girisu-San."

"Hm?"

"For... Yerring, at you."

"Ah. No, that's fine."

"Ah..." Japan was silent again, listening to the arguments going on inside the meeting room. "Oh, happy birthday, Girisu-San."

"Thanks," Greece said, smiling again and slid down the wall until he sat on the floor. "Wake me up when the meeting's over."

"Hai," Japan agreed, watching the Greek fall asleep in a matter of seconds. He took in how wavy his hair was, how his nose went... You know, how long his neck was... Japan blushed. 'It is rude to watch a man sreep,' he thought, turning his head away. Maybe just one touch...

Ooh, his hair is rather soft. He started petting it, sliding down the wall to sit just as Greece was. He stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake. Japan resumed petting his hair, purposely brushing against his erogenous zone once or twice, earning a blush and a small moans, along with something in Greek he couldn't understand. He blushed harder, removing his hand and looking away. He looked back over to the sleeping Greek when he mumbled the Japanese man's human name, causing him to start petting him again.

"Happy birthday," he whispered again, pecking him on the cheek. He looked away again, soon regretting such an action. He was sleeping, he wouldn't notice. (Right?) He kissed Greece's cheek again, then his nose, and gathering the courage to give a peck to the lips. Mmm. Grapes. Soon enough, he heard Germany yelling through the wall behind him and shuffling chairs. Japan removed his hand from the Greek's hair just as the door swung open and America flew out into the hallway lobby thing.

"HAHAHA SO THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE!" the American nation yelled, the echo causing Greece to sleepily open his eyes.

"The meeting's over...?"

"YUP! IGGY NOTICED YOU WERE GONE ONCE GERMANY MANAGED TO SETTLE US DOWN!"

"Alfred, stop using caps lock!" England shouted out at America, coming out of the meeting room as well.

"Way to break the fourth wall, Iggy," America pouted, crossing his arms dramatically and looked away, down the hall to where the nations rooms were.

"Don't call me that!"

England and America started fighting over names while everyone else in the meeting room poured out into the hallway. Greece and Japan stood up and made their way into their rooms, some other nations doing the same. Before Japan could lay a hand on the door knob, though, Greece pulled him aside.

"Thanks for the birthday gift."

**xXx**

**Happy Birthday Greece!**

**Heracles Karpusi**

**February 3rd**


End file.
